Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure, in general, relates to abrasive articles incorporating abrasive particles and more particularly, abrasive articles incorporating abrasive particles of silicon nitride.
Description of the Related Art
Abrasive articles, such as coated abrasives and bonded abrasives, are used in various industries to machine workpieces, such as by, grinding, or polishing. Machining utilizing abrasive articles spans a wide industrial scope from optics industries, automotive paint repair industries, to metal fabrication industries. In each of these examples, manufacturing facilities use abrasives to remove bulk material or affect surface characteristics of products. For example, abrasive articles, such as abrasive segments may be used when grinding, polishing, or finishing certain various types of workpieces, including, for example, metal, wood, or stone. However, the industry continues to demand improvements in abrasive technologies.